


golden masks and golden curls

by bazzledasil



Category: The Picture of Dorian Gray - Oscar Wilde
Genre: M/M, Masks, PWP, Really Just Pure Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazzledasil/pseuds/bazzledasil
Summary: Dorian may hide behind a beautiful mask, but he can't escape from the way he and Basil need each other.or, in less poetic terms, Dorian wears a mask and sucks Basil's dick.





	golden masks and golden curls

Basil's fingers pull at the edges of the golden mask, sloppy in his intoxication. Dorian's blush remains hidden as he grabs the paint-stained hands, bringing them instead to the buttons of Basil's trousers. 

"Leave it."

Basil kisses Dorian, desperate and lustful and just a little rough. His teeth graze Dorian's lips as delicate hands release his throbbing cock from the fabric that falls to his ankles. 

Their lips part, the mask brushing past dark hair as Dorian drops to his knees, fingers finding blond curls, lips finding dark skin. 

Dorian kisses along a trail of black hair, Basil's abdomen heaving under his deft movements. Their eyes lock as Dorian's lips cover just the tip of Basil's dick, the slight pressure yielding a stifled moan. 

Dorian smirks, lips retreating and tongue slipping out, caressing several inches of skin. He drops Basil's gaze, focus turned to kissing, licking, sucking on every inch of his cock. His fingers dance amongst the coal black curls between Basil's legs. They shake, pushing into Dorian's touch, groans filling the air.

"I always forget how needy you can be." 

Then red lips wrap around his shaft, head bobbing up and down the length of Basil's cock. Blond hair tangles as Basil draws him closer, each stroke deeper and longer. He thrusts down Dorian's throat further and further, brown flesh disappearing between rosy lips. His hand catches in the mask's ribbon, blind to anything but the pleasure building within him and the man at his feet. 

Time escapes them, lips and skin and an accelerating rhythm the only pieces left of their reality. Basil's hips buck to meet Dorian, faster and faster until climax hits him, his cum oozing from between Dorian's lips and dripping from the mask's scarlet fabric. 

A jerk on his cravat pulls Basil to the ground, salty lips crashing into his, bodies grinding together, the taste of pleasure on their tongues. He melts into the hardwood floor as Dorian's tongue leaves his to clean the last bits of cum from his stomach. 

"I should get back to the party," he whispers, standing, and Basil nods. He merely watches as Dorian returns himself to flawlessness and slips through the door into the crowds once more.


End file.
